A Eulogy For One
by Nemesis13
Summary: When the immortal witch showed up at her office with a backpack full of journals, Princess Cornelia hadn't really known how to react. When she realized they were penned by her sister the Demon Empress, she was enraged. When she read them, she could only weep. Why hadn't she confided in her? Why?


**So I read a story similar to this a long while ago, and I forgot the author, so my apologies for that, I'd give credit for the inspiration if I could freaking recall who it was.**

 **This is different simply because only Cornelia finds out about it all, history remains unchanged, and honestly I think that just makes the whole thing more of a tragedy.**

 **Enjoy the one shot folks, take care.**

 **EDIT: Thank you Lady Lily Anne, the story and author that inspired this was '** **I saw my lady weep' by Magery.**

 **Frankly, I think they did a better job than me, still though, I'm giving credit where it is due.**

* * *

Cornelia li Britannia hadn't quite known what to think of her little half sister Luluka when she first met her, not that the child made a bad impression mind, it was just her intensity. Her violet eyes emitting a glare that could not be ignored as she stood before her mother, all while her little sister hid behind said woman's skirts, not wavering in her stance in the slightest.

That was Luluka vi Britannia in a snap shot really, proud, defiant, protective, and willing to stand before any threat to her family. If only they had paid attention, if only they had realized how far she would go to achieve what she wanted.

If only they had realized that the taciturn and cruel woman she would grow into was only a facade, a mask to protect herself from the world as she bore the aegis to protect those who she loved from harm.

If only they had known.

Cornelia knew this now, she'd been reading the diaries after all, she had watched the security footage, she knew for a fact that _none_ of what befell the world had been Luluka's true plan, and Euphemia...

Euphie...

Cornelia resisted the urge to sob as she shook her head slowly, Euphemia... bloody fucking geass, the fact her darling little sister had been lost to it, and by _accident_ just... She didn't...

She had read the diaries, and she knew for a fact little Luluka hadn't intended to turn Euphie into what she had become, that she had murdered her out of mercy, not spite. That she hadn't callously turned one of her only favored siblings into a killing machine on purpose.

She knew this, because she was currently staring at a diary passage that had her wanting to dry heave.

 _ **May 3, 2018**_

 _It's been three days, since I regained my memories of my time as General Julia Kingsley, when my father raped my mind and forced me to become a tool of the Empire I despised with all my being. How many Europeans did I slaughter wearing that mask? Tens of thousands? Hundreds of thousands? Heh, knowing me, it was in the millions, I don't do things by half measures after all. Always the perfectionist Lulu, as Milly would often say back in better days._

 _Regardless I had finally regained my memories of the times before that, which were far worse in my opinion, and they had finally set in, although it took a few days to fully absorb it all. All of what I had done in the name of progress, in the name of revenge..._

 _I murdered my little sister, I murdered Euphie, a woman I honestly loved just as much as I did Nunnally and Cornelia, because if I hadn't, if I let that horrible, misguided joke of a geass continue? She would see her soul die, when it was finally followed through, when every one of the Japanese, including the man we loved was dead, she would only be able to blame herself, because she would never blame me._

 _I am the devil, I am a demon, and if anyone is going to hell for the crimes I've committed... Well you damn well better believe it will be me, not the innocent caught in the crossfire. I am so sorry Euphemia, I never meant it, it was a mistake and I will pay the tithe for your soul with my own._

 _It is the least I can do._

Cornelia glanced away from the journal and stared out the window of her newly constructed palace, rubbing her swelling belly slowly as she shook her head in anguish.

"Why didn't you tell us Lulu? Why...why did you keep it all to yourself?"

That reason, she knew, was simple. Luluka refused to make her burdens the problems of people she actually cared about. Yes, she used her geass to control people, to control their actions, to turn them to her cause, but those she actually cared about, those she found to be useful in their own right?

No, no they had all been fools believing Schneizel, the man who murdered thirty million people, _his_ people, just to prove a bloody point. Luluka hadn't cast a geass to gain the hearts and minds of millions, it had been her own charisma, her desire for a better world for her beloved sister, fueled by her hatred of the tyranny of their father.

They had been such fools.

Cornelia couldn't stomach much more of this, she turned to the last entry and read quietly, soon regretting it as she finally lost control of her stomach and vomited in the dustbin next to her desk.

Coughing, she turned back to the pages to make sure what she had read was true, and only grew more ill as she realized she hadn't been imagining things.

 _ **September 8, 2018**_

 _So yeah. I'm scared, I don't want to die, but tomorrow that is exactly what is going to happen. I'm going to have a very gaudy sword shoved through my chest by the man I love and it'll be worth it. I hope, at least. I mean really, doesn't everyone hope their death will mean something?_

 _Suzaku doesn't know it, but yeah, I think I might be pregnant, I haven't had my monthly and really, to be honest, I'm a bit too much of a coward to check. Because if I knew for sure that I was with child? If I had a direct, medically certified verification that I had for reasons known only to the gods managed to spawn?_

 _I'd burn the world._

 _There is nothing I wouldn't do for my child, for our child, I would gladly embrace being the Demon Empress, I'd gladly bear the worlds sins and twist them to my will. I'd drag the world kicking and screaming into a utopia built over mountains of corpses so my child would be able to experience true, honest to Christ peace in their rule._

 _So I'm taking the cowards way out, and I'm not going to take a test, I'm not going to see a doctor, and I'm not going to tell the father._

 _I am going to finish this bottle of scotch, I am going to pass out, and I'm going to wake up in the morning dressed to the nines, and I'm going to let my lover murder me so the world can move on. Is it selfish what I'm doing? Or self sacrificing? I really don't know, but it doesn't matter in the end, the sheep will believe what they will regardless. Ah well, it was a good run I suppose, C.C., if you find these diaries please burn them so Suzaku can never read them, ok?_

 _Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your wish my dear witch, we always knew one of us was going to die in this partnership, it just wasn't the one you were hoping for, once again, I'm sorry._

Cornelia dropped the diary to the desk and stared at it blankly for a few minutes, eventually she turned to the green haired woman who had given it to her, and finally managed to speak.

"Why did you show me this?"

C.C. shrugged as she reclaimed the tome and shoved it into her bag, "She was the most interesting, and kind hearted person I had met since George. It was the least I could do for a dear friend, to let someone, anyone, know the truth."

She turned to leave the office of Princess Cornelia when said Princess called out, "Was she? I mean she said she didn't take a test but..."

C.C. paused, then nodded, "Yes, she was," and with that the immortal left for destinations unknown.


End file.
